More to me?
by stringer13
Summary: After realizing what Shin feels towards Sena, he will do anything to get to his heart. How will he gain Sena's heart? Nd what happens when mamori finds out? Shin x Sena
1. Chapter 1

stringer13: I'm not realy good at fanfictions but bear with me here. Shin's a bit ooc. Read and review please.

**Shin x Sena**

Shin was obsessed. Takami and Sakuraba had pointed this fact out, when he was thinking about ways of beating eyeshield 21. Shin was suprised at this conclusion, not that he would ever show it. He knew that he wanted to defeat the boy on the football field, but his two teamates had told him that he thought it was more than that.

"What makes you think I'm obsessed?"asked Shin with his eyebrows raised.

"No offence Shin, but it's kind of obvious. You always talk about him first of all. You jog with him sometimes. Yes we know who Eyeshield is. I found out like you. It's pretty obvious. Third, when we ever see the devil bats, you stare at him blankly." Takami said while hugging Sakuraba around the waist. The two had been dating for a while. It all started when Sakuraba got serious with catching. They spent so much time together because of this. Shin looked at him in denial.

"All I think of eyeshield 21 is as a rival. Nothing more. Mothing less." Shin stated.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself" asked Sakuraba while he and Takami walked off to practice on Takami's running and Sakuraba's weight training.

Shin hadn't expected that reply and his eyes widened. He thought about this for a moment. He did seem to think of eyeshield alot. Actually, that was an understatement. He thought about him more then he thought about anyone. Realization suddenly came on him. He thought about the boy more then football. Not only that, when he thought about the younger boy he rarely even thought about football. He really did like this boy! He decided to try and make the boy his. He was even more dedicated in this goal, then this meals balanced minerals. He would get Kobayakawa Sena!

Meanwhile Sena sneezed while running for his life from Hiruma.

Sena was in a pinch! He had a big test for Math class that he wasn't even close to ready for the test and Mamori was on vacation with her parents to Kyoto. Math was his worth subject so he was screwed. He was looking for someone to help him. He knew Monta and Suzuna wouldn't be of any help because they barly knew any Math. He wasn't even going to ask Hiruma or any of the Huh Huh brother for the risk of being killed. Yukimitsu was out because he had cram school. Komosubi and Kurita wouldn't help him probally. If he asked them for help all they'd do was eat. He just went to the grocery store to get food since his parents were also out of town for business and he had to live with what food he had. Taki was a definite no. He was the definition of stupid. Asking him would be a definite F. Sena signed in frustration.

Suddenly on Sena's way home from school, he bumped into someone and fell on top of them. Sena looked down to see the stunned face of Shin Seijuro. He quickly tried to scamper up but he just fell down ad his head hit Shin's chest. He blushed embarrased of himself. Shin then stood up pulling Sena with him. He looked down at the smaller boy who was looking down at the ground ashamed of his weakness. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Shin.

"Are you okay" asked Shin. Hearing Shin talk got Sena out of his own little world.

"I'm fine." Sena replied dusting himself off. "Sorry. I had a lot on my mind so I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry" he said yet again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's on your mind" asked Shin questionally.

"Oh I just have this big math test coming up and I don't understand it at all. I suck at Algebra." Sena explained. "Mamori-neechan usually helps me with studying but she's out of town with her parents."

Shin felt a pang of jealousy at someone being so close to the boy so he thought up an idea.

"I'll help you" he stated simply. He then grabbed Sena's hand and pulled him to the direction of the younger boy's house, Shin knew where it was because he had seen Sena come out of the house when he went to jog.

"You don't have to Shin-san" Sena said. He didn't want to bother the football prodgidy. Shin didn't pay attention to Sena's protests and dragged the boy unwillingly. Sena sighed sadly. He wasn't sad to spend time with Shin or anything like that. For some reason he wanted to spend time with his rival. He had a deep admiration towards him. Maybe it was more then that.

When they got to Sena's house, Sena opened the door with his key. He decided since Shin was helping him with his homework, he decided to make him a dinner. He didn't have much experience with the utensils of the kitchen. First though he had to learn the material that was from his Algebra 2 class. He went upstairs in his room to see Shin sitting on his bed queitly.

He went to sit next to him while bringing his bag. He took out his textbook and showed Shin the equations he was having problems with. Shin tried to explain it the best he could and Sena started to understand. Sena blushed at the phsical contact that was displayed between the two of them. Thanks to Shin he completly understood the concepts of Advanced Algebra.

"Shin-san ano would you like to stay for dinner" asked Sena timidly. Shin smiled at the cuteness of the other teen and nodded.

They went into the kitchen to make some sushi and tempura. Sena made the sushi and Shin made the tempura.

The tempura was easily made by Shin. He had alot of experience from cooking. His parents travled alot around the world but he decided to stay in Japan. He had to take care of himself for most of the time so he was very mature. Also, he went into the wild alot and had to cook animals for food when he trained in Mt. Fuji.

Unlike Shin, Sena was having trouble making the sushi. His cooking skills were mediocre at best. While he was cooking up some of the raw fish and vegetables he cut his finger deeply. He whimpered queitly not wanting to show Shin weakness. He ignored the cut and finished up the sushi finishing it up.

They set up the table and started eating. They started too eat when Shin saw a red liquid falling down from Sena's hand snatched the hand. He looked at Sena with look of suprise in his eyes. Sena looked bewildered.

"How'd you get this" asked Shin darkly.

"Ano I cut myself when making sushi" Sena explained looking a little scared. The grip on his hand was deadly.

"Why didn't you tell me" asled Shin.

"I thought you would think I was weak and not fit to be your rival." mumled Sena embarassed.

Then, Shin did something completly out of character to him. He licked the blood off the younger boys finger and started to suck the cut gently. Sena blushed at the warmth around his finger. He looked absolutly suprised.

When the cut looked clean, Shin stopped sucking and looked down at the small boy.

Without a word exchanged, Shin pressed his lips onto the smaller boy's. Sena blushed even more. He opened his mouth willinly and let Shin enter his tongue. Shin explored Sena's mouth, wanting to know everything about it.

Sena had to pull back because he was out of breathe.

"Sena, I love you." Shin confessed. Sena blushed.

"Love you too" said Sena before Shin cut him off with another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin x Sena

Sena was crying silently in his head. Today he had told Mamori that he was dating Shin. She didn't mind Sena being with anyone but since she found out that Sena was really Eyeshield she was even more overprotective of him. When she found out from Sena, that he was Eyeshield she fainted. She was so stupid to not notice all the facts that pointed to eyeshields identity. She mentally berated herself back then and now she heres that her own child hood friend, that she considers her little brother was dating Shin Seijuro. She may have been a yaoi fangirl but she her otouto came first. She couldn't imagine him being touched in those kinds of places like she had seen in her yaoi manga books. This is what she said when he told her about dating Shin.

**Flashback**

"Sena you wanted to talk to me" she stated.

"Um yeah Mamori-neechan. I think it's about time I tell you another secret of mine" Sena replied.

"Another secret? You just told me a while ago that you're playing football. What now" asked Mamori.

"Um I'm dating someone." he mumbled shyly.

"I can't hear you Sena" Mamori said.

"I said I'm dating someone" he yelled.

"You are? Who is it? Is it Suzuna? She's a cute girl." Mamori stated.

"Ano it's not Suzuna." Sena said.

"As long as it's a a nice girl, I'm fine with it." Mamori replied.

"Ano it's not a girl." he whispered. "Um it's a boy" he whispered.

"It's a boy?" she yelled with wide eyes. A part of her was a little dissapointed that it wasn't a girl. She had suspected for a while that Sena was gay. She had nothing against gays or anything it's just that Sena would obviously be the bottom. He couldn't top anyone. He was too cute for his own good. Also, he was most likely with a football player so he would probaly have big strong muscles. Sena had no chance at being top. Oh Well.

"It's um Shin Seijuro."Sena confirmed. He closed his eyes. He hoped Mamori wasn't dissapointed in him. If she was angry at him he couldn'y live with himself. She was like a big sister to him. He loved her.

'Kawaii' she sqealed in her mind but she didn't show it. She had a small smile on her face "I'm fine with you being gay Sena but let me meet him, alright?" she asked. Sena sighed in relief.

'I'm sure Mamori-neechan will like Shin. He's so nice and kind when he wants to be. He's as polite as they come.' Sena thought. Sena nodded agreeing with her and left to ask Shin.

**Flashback End**

"Seijuro" yelled Sena when he saw Shin walking down the street. Shin turned and smiled seeing his lover running towards him. Sena ran to him and Shin put his hands around the younger boys waist, giving him a quuick kiss on the cheek. Sena blushed.

"What's up koi?" asked Shin looking down at Sena. He noticed Sena obviously had something on his mind.

"I have a question. I finally told Mamori-neechan that we were dating" Sena said.

"How did she take it?" asked Shin worried.Shin was worried that Mamori might not approve. He knew that if that happened Sena would be crying for days. He loved her like an onee-chan.

"Well, she said that it would be fine if you would come over one day so she could meet you personally." Sena explained hoping that Shin would be okay with it.

Shin saw Sena's worried look and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be okay with us being together." said Shin trying to reassure his boyfriend. Sena smiled up at him thanking him silently.

The next day they decided, they would go over to dinner at Shin's. His parents were out of town to a condo they owned near a good beach of Kyoto so they had the house to themselves. Sena called Mamori to give her the address of Shin's house. They agreed to meet at seven.

The time came quicker then Sena had thought it would have and he was getting more nervous by the second. He was sure that Mamori would be polite and Shin was always polite so what was there to worry about. He was still uneasy though.

Sena came over to Shin's house a little early so he could get there before Mamori-neechan. Shin had just given him the address to his house so he had never been there before. When they jogged together, he went by Sena's house and they spent most of their times on dates or at Sena's house. Sena had earlier thought that maybe Shin didn't want him to meet his parents. Shin had met his parents were fine with their relationship but he'd never met Shin's. He asked Shin about it one time and he told him that his parents were out of town a lot but he called them and told them anyway.

He looked at the house in shock. Sena had a pretty big house, but ccompared to Shin's it was a minor size. Shin's house was like a mansion and his family owned a few acres on that property. Sena rung the doorbell once not really paying attention because he was looking around the house. When Shin answered the door, he looked at Sena and sweat dropped. Sena wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking at his house still in amazement. Shin snapped his fingers loudly, finally getting Sena's attention.

"Come in Sena" Shin welcomed opening the door widely.

"Arigato" replied Sena coming inside still in disbelief. He suddenly smelt something delicous coming from the kitchen. He looked at Shin quizzly.

"For the special occasion, I got us some lobster for dinner." Shin explained.

Then, they sat down on the couch and talked about how their teams were doing and how they had improved through all the training they had endured. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring again.

Sena gulped. 'Here we go. Please god let me get by this dinner still alive' he begged mentally.


	3. Chapter 5

Stringer 13: I am really sorry that this chapter took so long. Listen up and read this. Riku doesn't love Sena. He is just a big brother in this fiction. Although I love this pairing this is a Shin x Sena. If you like that pairing, I've started one. Well here is chapter 3.

**Shin x Sena**

When Shin opened the door he was greeted by a surprising sight. Instead of Mamori being there, he saw the running back of the Seibu Gunmen, Kaitani Riku. He remembered the boy from when he entered the locker room with Sena. He was a cocky kid who thought he was the best. When he first met him, he was jealous that Eyeshield 21 was so close to this boy.

"Shin-san I heard you lived here and thought that I could practice my new and improved Rodeo Drive" Riku stated confidently. He didn't seem to notice Sena until he looked into the living room.

"Sena what are you doing here?" asked Riku clearly shocked. What was Sena doing with one of his other rivals? Were these two friends? Too bad Riku didn't know he went past those limits. Riku narrowed his eyes. He was Sena's best friend, not Shin. He was more then just a friend to Sena actually; he was like a brother to Riku. He was the little brother Riku never had. He always looked after, as Mamori did when they were little, defending him from bully's.

"Ano….." Sena started. He truly didn't know what to say.

"I invited him over" Shin cut in. What was this boy implying? Did he truly think he brought Sena against his will, well did he?

"I wasn't asking you!" Riku said while glaring at the older boy's face. "Why don't you mind your business?"

Sena was in a real jam here. His boyfriend and his best friend who he considered a brother were fighting. "Ano, Riku I came here of my own free will. You see….."

Riku looked at Sena patiently waiting for an answer.

"You see……… Shin is my boyfriend." Riku looked at Sena with wide eyes. He was hocked that his little brother was with Shin. He had to make sure that Shin's intentions were good. He wouldn't let Sena get hurt.

"Shin may I talk to you in the kitchen privately?" asked Riku. Well he didn't really ask actually, he dragged Shin the whole way to the kitchen. Shin looked at Sena uncertainly before he disappeared in the kitchen.

"What do you want" asked Shin with a nonchalant face. Riku looked at Shin with a raised eyebrow. Did he seriously just ask that question? HE himself thought it was pretty obvious.

"What do you mean, what do I want? It is clear that I brought you here to talk about Sena. What are your intentions with Sena?" asked Riku.

"Intention?" asked Shin with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, do you really love him, or are you just using him to find out the devil bat's weaknesses." asked Riku.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I truly love Sena. I know that you are a big brother to him and I don't care if you don't like us together because I'll have Sena no matter what" Shin replied.

"Well that's good. I was worried you didn't even know his name. I thought you might only know him as Eyeshield 21. Oh and one more thing. If you ever hurt Sena, I'm going to hunt you down, tie you to a chair with steel chains and make your teammate Ootawara fart into your face until you suffocate." Riku said while walking back into the living room.

'This boy is very creative, I'll give him that. Even I can't take too much of Ootawara's gas. It's known to be deadly.' Shin shuddered at the thought.

Shin went back into the living room after he set up the dishes. It looks like he needed to add one more plate to Mamori's, Sena's and his own. Suddenly, the door bell rung again and it looked like Mamori was here now.

Shin went to the door and was about to open it, when it broke down and fell on top of him. On top of the door were the three Ha Ha brothers fighting Komusubi. Komusubi seemed to keep giving them that arrogant look with the sniff with his nose. This pissed the Ha Ha brothers off and they attacked him when they were at Shin's house for some unknown reason.

'Why is Deimon here?' wondered Shin. First came along Seibu's running back Riku that was now talking with Sena and now these demons were interrupting his precious time with Sena. He had a schedule to keep if he wanted to get stronger. Shin started to get irritated. As he pulled the broken door off of him, someone landed on the door making him fall back to the ground with a red face. He then heard an evil cackle from the figure on the door. That meant it had to be………. Oh shit!

"Hey damn pipsqueak! What the hell are you doing here, while we have practice." yelled Hiruma. After Hiruma stepped off the door, he took the door off of him and saw the whole Deimon team in his house. There was that bald guy or as Hiruma called him damn baldy, Kurita or as Hiruma called him damn fatty, the boy who was short yet fat with the big red nose or as Hiruma called him damn fatty junior, the receiver who resembled a monkey in a few ways who Hiruma called damn monkey, the kicker who Hiruma just called Musashi, the three other linebackers who Hiruma called the Ha Ha brothers, and the idiot who Hiruma called……….. well Hiruma called him so many names that he couldn't remember. Suddenly Mamori walked through the door, and she looked at the mess the team caused.

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled Mamori who had steam coming out of her ears.

Stringer 13: Sorry for the short chapter. Please read and review and the next chapter will be up a lot quicker.


End file.
